Saving Duo
by Demon's heart and angel's face
Summary: At age 4, Duo loses his family and is found by a slavetrader. Fourteen years later, Wufei is looking fo  a present for Lord Heero. Does Duo find happiness or is fate out to get him? 1x2
1. Prologue

**Saving Duo**

**Prologue**

(Third Person POV)

Helen Maxwell smiled down at her two sons, Solo and Duo. It was Duo's 4th birthday so they were just about to have cake when they heard screaming outside. Joel Maxwell went to the window to see what was wrong and what he saw terrified him. A wizard was attacking the town and was burning own homes. The home next to theirs caught fire and he knew it was only seconds before theirs did, too. HE yelled for his wife and children to go out the back. Helen ran out the back with her kids and pushed them into the bushes.

"Promise me you'll stay here!" She pleaded.

"But Mama-," Solo cried.

"Promise!" Tears were streaming down Helen's face.

Duo nodded and Solo turned his head away. She ran back into the now-burning house looking for her husband. Solo stood to run after her but Duo pulled on his sleeve.

"Mama said to stay here," he said in his 4-year-old voice.

"I'm going to help. Stay here," Solo ordered. Without another word, Solo ran into the house after her. Seconds later, Duo watched as the house collapsed in on itself. Duo's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. He cried himself to sleep in the bushes that night on his fourth birthday.

(Third Person POV)

When Duo woke up he heard voices and things being shuffled. Suddenly, he remembered what happened and peered through the bushes at his old home. People he knew and didn't know were digging through the rubble. Duo saw and ran up to his neighbor and father's friend, James Collough.

"Have you seen my mama and dada and Solo?" James looked into hopeful eyes of Duo and his own eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Duo, but they're dead. They didn't make it out in time."

Duo's eyes widened and he backed away from James. As soon as he was about 4 feet away from him, he spun on his heel and ran. Ran from his broken down home, his dead family, from James' cries, and from all he's ever known in his 4 years of life. Right into the arms of a stranger.

(Stranger's POV)

As I looked down, I found in my arms a sobbing little boy. Being the nice man I am, I comforted and talked to him as I took him back to my camp. I fed him and put him to bed in my tent but as I was leaving the tent, I had an epiphany. I could sell the boy. According to him, he had no family whatsoever and he was four years old. I could leave him with a friend for a year, because the minimum slave selling age is 5. Then, I could take him back and sell him. With that beautiful, long, chestnut-gold hair and those shimmering indigo- amethyst eyes, I'd make a fortune off of him! Things are looking up.


	2. Chapter 1The Auction Block

**Saving Duo**

**Chapter 1: The Auction Block**

(Duo POV)

I look up as the door to my small room opens. I sigh. It's just the guy who puts me on stage, in chains, no less. He hands me a morsel of bread an a small cup of water to wash it down with. I eat quickly so he doesn't take it away when he finishes attaching the chain to my collar. As he leads me to the stage, I glance through the windows at the crowds, hoping for a kind and interesting owner. My last few owners tried to beat my spirit out of me and my last one nearly succeeded. I'm lucky he decided not to wait another day to give me up. One more day in that hell and I would have killed myself. I'm broke out of my thoughts when I am pulled on stage. Everyone in the crowd looks at me and I freeze right at the entrance of the stage. Everyone stares at me like they're starving and I'm meat in a butcher's window or like I'm bug under a glass. I stand rooted to where I am until the auctioneer pulls my chain hard enough to make me fall.

I fall to my hands and knees while he whips my back calling me insolent. I cry out as the whipping gets harder and harder. Then I hear someone cry out for him to stop. I look over the crowd and see an Asian man wearing a Lord's right hand man's outfit with his hand raised. I sigh in relief and collapse into nothingness.

(Wufei's POV)

I pass many auction blocks trying to find a present for Lord Heero. I finally come to the Slave Block and decided I'll try my luck here. I watch as several unappealing slaves are passed through. Then, a beautiful slave with long chestnut hair comes on stage. He freezes and stares at the crowd through wide indigo eyes. I decide he's perfect and I'll bid for him. The auctioneer yanks his chain harshly and I watch as he falls to his hands and knees. The auctioneer calls him insolent and beats him with a whip. I raise my hand and call out for him to stop.

"Stop! I'll buy him!" Everyone turns to look at me, including the slave. Then he faces down again, sighs and falls the last bit to the ground, unconscious. I run up and jump onto the stage. I grab his whip and cut it into pieces with my katana. I hand the auctioneer a bag of money and lift the slave over my shoulder. I carry him to my horse and settle him on the horses back and then start the short walk to Yuy Mansion.

(Third Person POV)

Wufei sets Duo down on a bed in the Lord's personal slave chambers. As soon as he sets him down, Duo begins to awaken. When he sees Wufei, he smiles.

"Thank you," Duo whispered so quietly, it was nearly inaudible. Wufei nodded his head.

"We'll need to get you cleaned up before you meet Lord Heero and his brother tomorrow. First, we'll bathe and groom you and before you get dressed, I'll put a healing salve on your back to stop any pain. Then I'll give you something to wear. After that is done, I'll have Quatre, Lord Trowa's slave, come and tell you what to do and how to act. Is that all clear?"

"Crystal," Duo nodded his head and winced when he pulled slightly on his neck and back muscles. Wufei helped Duo up and half-carried him to the bathroom. When they reached the tub, Wufei filled it with warm water while Duo attempted to shed his clothes. Wufei helped him finish and then slide into the tub. Wufei hands Duo some lavender scented shampoo and oil. Duo quickly washes with them and then rinses off. Wufei helps him out and stand on the rug and then runs to get the towel and healing salve. When he returns, Duo's shivering. Wufei lets him dry his body and when he is drying his hair, Wufei applies the healing salve quickly and efficiently. Wufei leaves once more and returns with an outfit for Duo. It's a velevet, amethyst colored open vest with same colored pants but only the waist is velvet on the pants. The legs, starting mid-thigh, are a see-through material. When Duo was through getting dressed, Wufei took a cobalt blue colored collar with gold trims and put it around Duo's graceful neck..

"Okay, Quatre should be here in a matter of minutes. Follow what he says and follow the rules carefully. Good luck…" Wufei trailed off waiting for Duo to say his name. Duo got the hint quickly.

"Oh! My name is Duo."

"My name is Wufei and I am Heero's right hand man. Good luck, Duo." And with that, Wufei left Duo alone.

- Triciakun18


	3. Chapter 2  Meeting The Master

**Saving Duo**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Master**

(Third Person POV)

A few minutes after Wufei left, a blond, blue-eyed teen walked in.

"Hi, I'm Quatre, you're Duo, right?" Duo nodded.

"Good. Basically, I'm here to tell you all the rules, how to follow them and what your role will be. But first, I'm going to start by putting this on you." He held out both of his hands and in them were jewelry. On the right hand, was a choker, a pair of earrings, and a small bottle of lavender perfume. On the left hand were about 10 bangle bracelets. Quatre set it all on the bathroom counter and beckoned for Duo to come forward. As Duo stepped forward, Quatre took 5 bracelets and put them on each wrist. Then, he took the choker and put it just below the collar. When Quatre picked up the earrings, Duo panicked because Duo's ears were not pierced.

"Um, my ears aren't pierced." Quatre just waved his hand.

"Don't worry, you'll just feel a sharp pull. It's nothing much. Now, hold still." Duo stayed still as Quatre pierced his ear with the long needle, not wanting to get stabbed. Once Quatre was done, Duo was surprised it actually didn't hurt at all. Duo turned to look in the mirror and admired the chandelier amethyst earrings. Next, Quatre took the perfume bottle and put a few drops on Duo's wrists and behind his ears. Once that was done, Quatre began explaining what Duo would have to do, how he should act, an what his main role would be.

(Heero's POV)

I was interrupted from my conversation with Trowa by a knock on the library door. I called them and saw the one coming in was a madly grinning Wufei. This was definitely not a common sight so you can imagine my surprise and my curiosity. When Wufei sets a scroll in my hand, I look at him questioningly and his only gets bigger. I sigh and open the scroll. It's a scroll showing ownership to a new slave. I look up at Wufei. He bought me a slave. Wow. He knew I'd had been wanting a companion and he got me one.

"Thank you, Wufei. Knowing you, the slave is probably very beautiful and intelligent You knew I was looking for a companion and I am grateful to you for finding one for me." His grin turned into a mega-watt smile. I inquired about seeing him but Wufei insisted I wait until the morning. He said I'd be surprised when and where I see him .H e had no idea how right he was. When he took his leave, I turned to see Trowa smirking.

"What's so funny?" I was genuinely curious.

"You know, you were pouting just now when he said to wait. It truly w as a sight to behold ."

"Why Trowa, I do believe you just used your quota of words for the day!" I mocked a shocked look. H E frowned and looked like he truly was trying not to imitate Quatre and stick his tongue out. He lost and I smirked.

(Duo's POV)

Quatre seemed to talk all day but he only talked for 2 hours. He told me he would come wake me up early so I could meet my master. As Quatre left, I lay on the bed thinking about what my new master would be like. I fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of the day to come. Next thing I knew, I was being called and shaken awake.

"It's time to meet Lord Heero. Come, we have to get you there before he wakes up!" I hastily got up and straightened my clothes. Then I chased after Quatre who was already half-way down the hallway. We zigzag through several halls before we approach two big oak doors with beautiful designs on them. He whispers in my ear what I am to do. My eyes widen but I slowly nod my head.

"Good luck, Duo. Don't worry, you look perfect and you'll do great," he encourages me as he opens the door slightly to let me in. I gulp as I slip in. I hear the door quietly slide closed behind me as I head to the smaller oak door that leads to the bedroom. I open it slightly and look in. All I see is a mop of chocolate brown hair above the sheets. I slip in stealthily and quietly close the door be hind me. I move to the side of the bed and slowly lift the covers to climb in. I slid in the middle to watch him sleep. He looked so calm and serene….and beautiful. I lightly kiss him on the lips but I feel him deepen it. He runs his tongue over my bottom lips. I invite him in and moan as his tongue explores my mouth and spars with my tongue. He tasted like mint tea and lemons. When I opened my eyes, I looked into endless cobalt-blue orbs. I ducked my head and looked at him through my bangs. Then I smiled impishly and moved back a bit but he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"So, you must be the one Wufei was talking about yesterday, hm?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"I guess so." I giggled nervously. He pulled back a bit and looked into my eyes. His eyes were such a beautiful blue that I could stare at them for all eternity.

- Triciakun18


	4. Chapter 3  LEMON!

**Saving Duo**

**Chapter 3: LEMON!**

Wufei and Trowa were sitting at the break fast table with Quatre sitting on a pillow on the floor by Trowa, all waiting for Duo and Heero to arrive. Heero walked in with Duo trailing closely behind him. Trowa and Wufei's eyes widened considerably while Quatre's smiled just widened at seeing the smiles on Heero and Duo's faces. As soon as Heero sat at the table with Duo on the pillow on the floor beside him, the servants served breakfast.

"What's the matter, guys? Cat got your tongues?" Heero chuckled. Wufei's and Trowa's mouths snapped shut.

"Um, Heero, we received word from King Zechs and Princess Relena," Heero groaned but Trowa continued, "they require us at the capitol next week on Thursday and since today is Wednesday, I'm making arrangements for us to leave tomorrow morning." Heero nodded his consent. At that moment, the servants came in to serve the breakfast. When they left, Wufei resumed conversation.

"So Heero, what do you think of Duo?" Heero smiled an looked down into amethyst eyes.

"I love him." Everyone smiled and Duo blushed. After that, Heero went on to talk about political matters with Wufei and Trowa. Every few minutes, Heero would hand-feed a piece of meat or fruit to Duo. At some point Duo let a mischievous smile onto his face and the next time Heero handed him a piece of fruit, Duo sucked on his fingers to get the juice off. Heero stiffened and his head shot to the side to look at Duo. Duo looked at him innocently with his head tilted to the side a bit. Heero snorted and turned back to Trowa. After that, Duo would either, lick, suck or graze his fingers with his teeth. After a while, Duo just grabbed Heero's hand an sucked on it, bobbing his head back and forth. Heero stood abruptly, grabbing Duo's hand quickly and pulling him up with him.

"I think it's about time Duo and I took our leave. I will see you all at dinner." With that, Heero turned and walked away quickly, pulling Duo behind him. Before he was out the door, Duo turned and winked at the three. Wufei's hand flew to his nose, Quatre's eyes widened, and Trowa smirked. Heero rushed pulling Duo up the stairs, leading to his room with Duo snickering behind him. As soon as Heero closed his bedroom door behind him, he threw Duo against the wall and ravaged his mouth. Duo kissed back with equal fervor as he moved his arms around Heero's neck and locked his fingers into his hair.

**LEMON!!**

**If uncomfortable with Lemon content, do not read below this line!!!**

Heero began to move down Duo's jaw and his neck to his collarbone with open-mouthed kisses, sucking on small spots every once in a while. He pushed open Duo's vest and latched onto his right nipple with his mouth while attacking the left with his hand. While doing this, his right hand strayed to Duo's lower back and dove into Duo's pants. He ran his index finger up and down Duo's crevice, drawing swirls, for a while. When he switched nipples, the tip o f his finger toyed with Duo's puckered entrance, Heero relishing in the feeling of it quivering under his touch. Meanwhile, Duo's moaning got louder and louder while tossing his head from side to side with Heero loving every sound he made. He's just like a musical instrument; have to play the right strings to make it sing, Heero thought.

"Ugn, Heero, more…more, please!" Duo pleaded with Heero continuously. Heero just smirked and continued torturing him. Heero let go of Duo's nipples and moved down to h is belly-button. He dipped his tongue in and out. When he dipped it in, he would push just the tip of his finger into Duo's entrance and wiggle it around a bit. When he pulled his tongue out, he did the same with his finger. After a minute of this, Heero kissed his way back up to Duo's mouth and kissed him hard and possessively while leading him over to the bed and bedside table. Heero used his left hand to reach for the tube of lube on the top of his bedside table. W hen he had that, he shoved his whole dry, index finger into Duo who broke the kiss and moan ed long and loud.

"Aaaahhhhnnnn... yesss," Duo began pushing back onto the finger but Heero would have none of it and removed his hand from Duo as he pushed him lightly down onto the bed. Heero stood back to look at the flustered Duo. He deemed it a sight he could never tire of. Heero pulled Duo's pants down his legs to his ankles and lifted Duo's legs so that they slid out of the pants. Then, Heero pushed Duo's legs back to his chest and spread them out so that Duo was totally exposed to him. Duo reached up and pulled on the hem of Heero's shirt and pouted, indicating he wanted it off. Heero chuckled and slipped out of his clothes. Duo admired his lean body and how well endowed he was. Heero kneeled between Duo's legs and kissed the tip of his shaft before pouring a generous amount of lube onto three of his fingers. As he inserted one finger he began pumping Duo's erection to distract him. Duo moaned and arched his back as Heero began to working 2nd and 3rd fingers in and began playing with his balls.

"Heero, please, hurry! I need you in me now!" Heero smirked and pulled his fingers out. Duo whimpered at the loss but immediately quieted when he felt something much larger pushing at his puckered entrance.

Heero pushed in with one quick thrust and Duo let out a moan of pain and pleasure. Heero waited for Duo to adjust and started moving when Duo squeezed him with his anal muscles. Heero thrust for that spot that would make Duo scream. When he shifted a little, Duo did in fact scream in pleasure. Heero smirked and tried to hit the little bundle of nerves as hard and fast as he could being precise and accurate. Soon, Heero felt his climax coming quickly so he grabbed Duo's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Duo came with a cry and Heero came not long after feeling Duo's anal muscles grab him like a vice grip. Heero fell beside Duo, breathing heavily.

**End of Lemon!!!**

Duo maneuvered Heero and himself so that they were lying fully on the bed and pulled the blanket over them. When Duo lay back beside Heero, he kissed Duo lightly on the lips and pulled him close.

"Aishtieru, Duo"

"I love you, too, Heero." With that, they both fell asleep.

Hey, people! Sorry I haven't written in a while and that I changed the rating so many times, I just wasn't sure about doing a lemon on my first fic. But you no like no read. I give you fair warning before the lemon starts so HA! By the way, people, this is my first fic so please review nicely. Criticism is good but rudeness will be ignored. Thank you to all those who did take the time to review, though.

SaKuRa-MIna

Dragon77

hugglesbunny


	5. Chapter 4  In the Sanq Capitol

**Saving Duo**

**Chapter 4: In the Sanq Capitol with Zechs and Relena**

Time skip….Wednesday of the next week, the day they arrive in Sanq Capitol.

Heero and Duo rode into the courtyard first with Trowa and Quatre behind them, the carriage carrying their things next, then, Wufei and 2 guards last. King Zechs, Princess Relena, and Captain of the guard, Treize, are there waiting for them. As soon as Heero stops his horse, Relena is by his side, holding something out to him. Duo looks at her jealously and glares daggers at her. Heero notices and puts his hand on Duo's knee to calm him down. Relena, in turn, notices that and glares at Duo equally venomously. Duo smiles down at her when he notices her glaring. Relena's eyes widen slightly before she too smirks.

"So, Heero, what do you think of your new _slave_?" Duo glares at Relena but when Heero catches his eyes, he smiles softly, with love shining in his eyes. Heero smiles softly at Duo. Then, he glares down at Relena and says the same thing he said to his 3 friends when they asked him what he thought of Duo.

"I love him," and before Relena can do anything but sputter indignantly, Heero's off his horse and helping Duo off of his. When Duo's on his feet, he and Heero share a mind-shattering kiss. When the kiss ends, Heero and Duo notice that King Zechs, Quatre, and Wufei look as if they're going to combust from trying not to laugh and Trowa is just smirking with admiration shining in his eyes. No one notices another person staring at Duo with nothing but lust in his eyes. I will have him, no matter what, the person smirks at the thought, already thinking of ways to get Duo away from Heero.

After the small reunion at the courtyard, everyone was shown to their rooms by King Zechs. Wufei got his own room while Quatre shared with Trowa and Duo with Heero. King Zechs reminded Trowa, Wufei, and Heero about the meeting the next day and left with Treize beside him and Relena whining behind him about Heero's room arrangements. Heero shook his head and walked into his room. When he saw Duo lying in a fetal position staring at him, he walked up to the side of the bed and pulled Duo by his leg to him. Duo smiled as he was pulled down and launched into Heero's arms as soon as Heero let go of his leg.

Duo leans his head back to look Heero in the eyes and Heero takes that chance to deliver another mind-shattering kiss to Duo's lips. Duo moans into the kiss and Heero's hands knead his ass. After a minute, Heero's right hand drives into the back of Duo's pants and plays with his crack until he comes across Duo's puckered entrance. Just when Heero's about to push his finger in to knuckle, a knock sounds on the door. Duo throws his head back and lets out an exasperated sigh/groan as Heero pulls his hand out and sets him on the bed. Heero walks briskly to the door with a scowl on his face and when he yanks the door open and glares, the maid on the other side jumps and takes a couple of steps back. Finally, she stutters something about dinner being ready in King Zechs' private hall. Heero mutters a thank you and shuts the door.

Duo appears behind Heero. He begins to massage Heero's reawakening erection while grinding his own against Heero's backside.

"Must we go? Can't we just have it sent up here?" Duo begs. Heero lowers his head and shakes it no.

"It's our first day here and it would be incredibly rude especially since he invited us to his personal hall." Duo nodded and made a move to leave for the bathroom but Heero grabbed his arm and pulled him around so that they could face each other. Heero kissed Duo lightly on the lips and nipped them gently.

"I'm sorry but you've got to stay here. I can have Quatre come and keep you company if you want." Duo shook his head no.

"Nah, I'll just rest up so that when you return, we can do more fun things." Duo smiled cheekily. With that, he slipped out of Heero's grip and skipped to the bathroom with his braid trailing behind him. Heero just smiled and shook his head as he walked out the door.

When Duo came out of the bathroom, he was only wearing a towel around his waist and Heero's collar around his neck. His hair was loose and hanging over his right shoulder as he dried it with a second towel. He was at the bedside before he realized someone else was in the room and watching him. He spun around only to see the Captain of the Guard. Treize sat in the chair beside the bathroom door with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair and his chin in his hand, staring at Duo intensely. Duo shuddered, feeling even more exposed then he was and dirty with those eyes roaming over him.

"Um, Hee- Lord Heero isn't here right now, he's at dinner with the King and Princess, but I can take a message and give it to him for you when he comes back if you'd like." Duo started to back up only to have the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, reminding him it was there. Treize was now so close; Duo was forced to look up because he would be faced with Treize's chest if he didn't. When he did look up, though, Treize grasped his upper arms firmly and kissed him hard on the lips, running his tongue on Duo's bottom lip. When Duo's mouth only clenched shut tighter, Treize ground into Duo, sharing the news about his rock-hard erection with him. His grip tightened on Duo's arms and as Duo gasped in pain, Treize thrust his tongue into Duo's mouth. Duo bit down on Treize's tongue only to have Treize move back and back-hand him across the face for his efforts. Then, Treize spun Duo around and pulled Duo's back flush against his chest. Duo bit back a moan as Treize palmed his erection through his towel while holding both of Duo's hands near his shoulder with one hand.

Duo sighed in relief when Treize removed his hand from Duo's erection but as soon as he was taking in a deep breath, a white cloth appeared over Duo's mouth and nose. Duo's vision became fuzzy and his last thought was, "I hope Heero won't be too mad at me for this." After that, Duo fell into Treize's arms, unconscious.

When Heero came back to the room, he noticed the food for dinner was still out in the hallway. He walked into the room, thinking his love as only asleep, only to find the room completely empty. He runs to Trowa and Quatre's room.

"Is Duo here with you?" Heero begs Quatre to say yes with his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, Heero, I haven't seen or heard from him all night." Quatre's surprised to see a worried look on Heero's face. Trowa comes to the door and suggests they all head back to Heero's room to find any clues. When Heero walks into the room, he looks around carefully. Only then did he see the note laying flat on the bed's surface. Heero quickly reads and drops it, stunned and staring into space. Trowa comes up behind Heero and bends down to pick up the note and read it. It said:

_Heero,_

_I'm sorry that I left so quickly but I had to. I had the chance to run and I took it. Thank you for being so kind but we both know it probably wouldn't have lasted. You probably would have started hitting me like all the others. Thanks for being my friend for a while._

_Sincerely,_

_Duo_

"This doesn't make sense. Duo doesn't ta-"

"No, he wanted to leave. He left. Let him find his own happiness." Heero spat out each word like it was rotten. Trowa, who was cut off, knew something was up but decided to keep quiet until his friend calmed down. Quatre, with his hand to his heart, was overrun with feelings of pain and anguish. He could only assume they were Heero's but were they?

Hey people,

Hope you all like it! Sorry, I haven't had the chance to update in a few days. I do have a life so you're just going to have to get over it. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one, can you guess what happens?

-Triciakun18


	6. Chapter 5  Duo Found!

**Saving Duo**

**Chapter 5 – Duo's found!**

Time skip – 5 months (Heero left Sanq Capitol and while trying to forget Duo, stayed away from Sanq Capitol for as long as he could but now he has to come back for another meeting.)

Heero hated being in Sanq Capitol. He hated being in the last place he saw Duo. It made it harder to forget him. Well, he was going to forget Duo if it was the last thing he did.

The next day, Quatre was walking to his and Trowa's room for a nap when all of the sudden, his space heart felt immense a mounts of pain, hurt, and anguish. He looked up at the door he was in front of and realized the seal on it was that of the Captain of the Guard. Quatre ran to his room, crying and burst through the door. In an instant, Trowa was by his side, embracing him and asking what the matter was.

"These aren't my tears," Quatre said still crying, "I don't know whose but they feel familiar and they're in Treize's room." Quatre's crying slowed down to whimpers and Trowa came to a conclusion.

"I'll tell Wufei and tonight, just the three of us will go see who Treize has trapped in his room."

"You don't think it's…"

"Yes, I do but keep it quiet, little one, I don't want Heero to know unless we're absolutely sure." Quatre nodded solemnly.

Duo cried out as the whip hit his already bruised back. The whip hit four more times before the one holding it was satisfied with Duo's crying and whimpering. Treize walked around to Duo's front. Duo stood, nude, on his toes with his hands in shackles connected to chains that were hanging from the ceiling, his feet barely able to stand on the ground. Duo's head was lowered as he tried to control his sobs. Treize used the handle of the whip to lift Duo's head to look at him. Duo looked through pain-clouded eyes at Treize and Treize smirked, lowering the handle of the whip.

"Doesn't my pretty slave like my game yet? Or do you need another lesson and another couple days alone in the dark to think it over?" Duo glared at Treize and spat blood onto his boot.

"Wrong answer, pet," Treize went back around Duo to his back and placed the butt of the whip at Duo's entrance. Duo cried out in pain as Treize shoved the handle to the hilt inside of him. As Treize pulled it out, he could see the blood gleaming on the handle. Duo cried out each time the whip handle was thrust into him and when Treize finally pulled it all the way out, Duo was a mass of tears.

"I have to go. I have a meeting with King Zechs and… Lord Heero with his friends," Duo's head shot up at the mention of Heero's name, hope beginning to rekindle, "_but_, don't worry. He'll never find you here. There is also the fact that he gave up the minute he read the note you, I mean, I left for him to read about you finding chance to run away and taking it." Duo's head dropped, all hope dying with the statement. Treize slipped a rope gag on the now slack mouth and a blindfold onto Duo's eyes until he returned. As Treize left, he said a parting hurtful word.

"Don't worry, Duo. Even though Heero never loved you, I always will. Good-bye until tomorrow" With that, Treize turned out the light and shut the dungeon room door with a bang. Duo whimpered and cried into the darkness.

That night, Wufei and Trowa insisted on having dinner sent to their rooms. About the beginning of dinner, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei snuck into Treize's room. Quatre was digging in Treize's book case when he felt pain and betrayal coming from the other side of the bookcases.

"Trowa, Wufei, I feel it strongly over here." Trowa looked along the edges searching for a trap door. He found a button under a gloves hook. W hen he pushed it, the door slowly slid open, revealing, an iron wrought door. Wufei pushed it open and felt around for a light-switch (A/N: didn't know what else to use, sorry.) When he found one, he was surprised to see a room full of whips, gags, and tons of other sexual and non-sexual torture devices. But the most surprising thing of all was in the middle of the room.

"DUO!!!" Duo's head shot up, hoping and praying he wasn't hearing things again. When the blindfold was lifted and he saw his three friends, he began to cry in joy. Trowa undid the chains but after standing like that for so long, Duo's legs were very weak. He began to fall until Wufei caught him. Quatre slipped the rope gag off of Duo's mouth and Duo flexed his jaw and moved it around a few times before talking.

"How did you guys find me? Man, I missed you guys. Are you all okay? Where's Heero? Is he oka-"

"Yes, yes, we're fine, he's fine. Now let's get you out of here and cleaned up before we talk anymore." Duo nodded and let Wufei carry him out. Trowa closed the light and the door behind them and they practically ran, while trying not to move Duo too much, to Heero's room.

"I'll go get Heero. He'll want to see Duo and this is urgent." With that, Quatre ran from the room and down the stairs. Wufei and Trowa carried Duo the bathroom and helped him into the warm water. They turned around when Duo washed himself to give him a small sense of privacy but helped him wash his long hair which was now uneven from having been cut short in multiple places. Wufei gave Duo a pair of Heero's clothes to wear and then he and Trowa helped Duo to the bed. The clothes were so big on Duo and he was so light, it was like he wasn't even there.

Just as Duo was settled in the bed, Heero came bursting through the door with Quatre following not too far behind. As soon as he was at the bedside, he froze, taking in every inch of Duo, every bruise and cut, too. After about a minute, he sat on the edge of the bed and held Duo's face in his hands, rubbing his thumb along Duo's cheek. Duo closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, relishing it. Heero then kissed Duo very lightly on the mouth, a kiss Duo quickly deepened by running his tongue over Heero's bottom lip and wrapping his arms around Heero's neck. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre snuck out of the room figuring they could talk to Duo later, after the two lovers reunited. When the kiss ended, Heero rested his forehead against Duo's.

"So, you're not disgusted and hate me?" Duo's voice shook at saying what he feared out loud. Heero shook his head no and kissed Duo again, only this time, pouring all his love and emotions into the kiss. Duo accepted the them and poured his own emotions in as well. When they parted again, both were breathing heavily. That night, they made slow, passionate love to (A) avoid hurting Duo and (B) make up for five months of pain and misery.

By the next morning, Heero had gotten Duo to tell him everything that had happened in the past 5 months. He talked about being forced into a cage wearing a tail like an animal to being whipped and used for water torture. At some point, Duo was sobbing in Heero's arms. When it was time for breakfast, Heero had a plan in place. He and his friends headed down for breakfast and when they entered the dining room, all conversation stopped. Relena quickly stood and ran toward Duo and Heero. Then, she slapped Duo! Heero stepped between them and glared his deadliest glare at Relena.

"How dare you return after what you've one to Heero?! You should be a shamed. You're disgraceful an-"

"King Zechs, I ask for your permission to deal with Princess Relena as I see fit." Heero growled not taking his eyes off of Relena.

"You may." Relena looked at her brother's stoic face with confusion in her eyes. Then she turned back to Heero. That proved to be a mistake. A loud resounding smack was heard through-out the dining room. Relena looked, shocked, at Heero, her hand raising to touch her cheek where an angry pink mark was.

"Do not touch Duo. He did not intentionally hurt me and you do not know anything of the situation so stay out of it." Heero spoke in a menacing tone. Tears sprang to Relena's eyes at what Heero had said to her and then, Relena ran from the room, crying. Heero noticed Treize stiffen in his seat from the corner of his eye and inwardly smirked. Heero and his friends went and sat by King Zechs with Duo and Quatre sitting on pillows on the floor by their masters.

"Duo, come here," King Zechs ordered. Duo walked over to King Zechs with his head lowered. "What happened? Why did you leave and why am I getting the impression you didn't leave of your own free will?"

"That's because I didn't, your majesty," Duo raised his head and locked eyes with Treize who stiffened even more, "I was taken against my will and have been tortured here in the palace for the past 5 months." Zechs looked at Treize and his eyes narrowed considerably.

Still looking at Treize, Zechs asked, "Would you mind telling me who it was that tortured you all this time?"

Duo cocked his head to the side and looked at Treize innocently. "Why don't I let the Captain of the Guard tell you? Treize, do you think you can answer his question?" Treize glared for all his worth at Duo and nodded. Then, Treize smirked.

"It was me. I was the one who sexually tortured Duo for the past 5 months. He was my pet and I bet he enjoyed every minute of it. I fucked him endlessly some days and other days, he was left tied up with a stick up his ass in cage in the dark for days at a time. He will always remember that it was me who had him and used him for five months of his life. He will never forget." Zechs and Duo's eyes widened as his speech went on. In the middle of it, Heero jumped up and the only things stopping him from strangling Treize were Trowa and Wufei. When Heero finally settled down, they let him go and he wrapped his arms around a shaking Duo. Zechs stood from his chair, glaring at Treize. Treize remained smirking at Duo.

"Guards, remove this man from my sight and throw him in the dungeon. He shall be executed at dawn." As the guards led Treize past Duo, he whispered one last thing into his ear.

"You'll always be my pet." Duo's back went ramrod straight. Heero walked over to Treize and before the guards could do anything, socked Treize square in the jaw. His jaw-bone shattered but the guards paid it no heed and continued onto the dungeon. Heero returned to Duo's side and embraced him, whispering loving reassurances in his ear. Duo began to loosen up and returned Heero's embrace.

The next morning, Treize was executed as promised and it was also the day Heero and his friends were to leave. Before they finished packing, Heero, Trowa and Wufei were called to see King Zechs. This time, Quatre kept Duo company. The three boys were gone about 2 hours and when they returned, all three were beaming and Wufei had a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I'd say you three had a good time. What's up, Heero?" Duo sauntered over to him.

"We're staying here. King Zechs offered me the position of captain of the guard, Trowa, as my right hand man, and Wufei, as his...ahem…lover." Duo smirked and looked at Wufei who only lowered his head and blushed redder, yet still beaming. Duo turned back to Heero and congratulated him by kissing him soundly on the mouth. Quatre did the same with Trowa.

That night, Duo and Heero had their loudest bout of love making yet, and when they finished, both boys lay exhausted, clutching onto each other for dear life.

"Heero, you'll never leave me again, right? Even if I'm dirty and disgusting?"

"I'll never leave you, Duo, not ever. And you'll never be dirty and disgusting, especially not to me. I'll love you always and forever. Aishiteru, Duo."

"I'll love you always and forever, too, Heero. 'Till death do us part'. I love you."

Hey, hope you all liked the last chapter! Read and Review! Thanks to the rest of you who did review. Too tired to write your names but you know who you are and thank you!

-Triciakun18


End file.
